


Amongst the Many

by Rhymepod195



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhymepod195/pseuds/Rhymepod195
Summary: a short collection of one-off drabbles for Hordak and Entrapta.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Amongst the Many

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the scene where Hordak turns against Horde Prime, based on that deleted Entrapdak scene from Season 5.

“Do it, now!”, Prime had shouted at him, green eyes piercing with rage, glaring over his shoulder towards his little brother and the  _ princess _ he was supposed to be shooting right now.

~~ Hordak ~~ He stared at Entrapta, his fist closed to prime the shot, but not releasing. His heart clenched within his chest, his fingers tightening around the purple crystal hidden in his palm. His head hurt, right behind his eyes, memories struggling to fight through.

“Hordak…”, Entrapta whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut, tears welling in her eyes, preparing for the shot that would end her life.

_ His eyes narrowed as he watched the purple-haired princess fiddle around in his sanctum, messing with the project of his portal. He approached her silently, seething in his armor at her audacity to mess with something she didn’t understand.  
_ _ "Hey, you’re blocking my light, so if you could move that’d be great.”, she said, her welding mask flipped up to reveal her face, magenta eyes looking him up and down.  
_ _ “GET OUT!”, he snarled at her, though his outburst didn’t affect her. Instead she… waved him off, telling him that she would ‘just take a second’. She had baffled him with her boldness, fascinated him with her genius, and… she appreciated him, both for his technical knowledge as well as his flaws - his failures. _

_ “I’m going to turn it off-“, he watched her dash towards the overloading portal, and his heart clenched in his chest with panic that he was not used to feeling. The fear of losing her in the explosion. He moved before he knew he had.  
_ __ “You fool! It’s going to blow-!”, he had grabbed her arm, and he felt the pressure in the room change. A drag inwards that would no doubt be followed by an explosion. He yanked her towards him, arms protectively wrapping around her as he spun them both around so that he would take the brunt of the damage.  
_ The boom resounded through his sanctum, and he snarled as the pressure wave flung them forward, but he kept his arms firmly locked around her as they hit the ground. Keep her safe, keep her from harm, she is all that matters—  
_ __ Those thoughts scared him, even as he was distracted by the pain of one of the valves in his armor breaking from the impact.

He gasped as all those memories flooded back to him. He snarled as he whipped around, fist clenching tighter before releasing, shooting Prime right in the back.

Prime screamed in pain as the green glowing valves disconnected from him and the impact knocked him forwards into his throne.

“You would  _ dare- _ “, Prime shouted, standing on shaky legs as he turned to face Hordak.

“I am  _ not _ your brother!”, Hordak snarled with new-found confidence and righteous rage at the fact that Prime would have had him kill the love of his life. “You made me in your image, but I am  _ more _ than that!”, he continued as he approached Prime, and before his Big Brother could reply he slammed his arm cannon across his jaw with a sickening  _ crack _ and once again knocked Prime back into his throne. “I gave myself a name, and made a life of my own, I made…”, he paused, glancing backwards towards Entrapta with a fond expression. “A friend.”, he pointed his blaster at Prime’s chest, priming another shot, the muzzle of the blaster  _ glowing _ with energy.

“I am Hordak, and I  _ defy your will _ !”, he shouted with victory as he released the energy of the blast, shooting straight through Prime and through his throne into the platform below, shattering the mirror-like screens behind from the ground up.

There were a few moments of silence as he stepped backwards, staring at the lifeless body of Horde Prime. There was a charred and smoking hole in his chest, his eyes wide with shock, blood trickling from his mouth and a bruise on his face where he had hit him with his blaster.

Entrapta began screaming in delight, hair smacking against the ground below her with her excitement. “You did it!! I knew you could!!!”

Hordak gulped as he turned towards entrapta, undoing the bindings on her hands. She placed the tips of her ponytails into his hands as they both stood up, a delighted expression on her face, sparkles in her eyes at his defiance to Horde Prime.

“I… turned against my brother.”, he said, voice barely above a whisper as the realization settled in his mind. “I turned against my brother.”, he turned back towards Prime, the shock on his face soon replaced by despair. “What have I done?!”

His knees threatened to buckle, his chest constricting around his airway, vision beginning to blur… He was turned back around by a gloved hand cupping his cheek, coming face-to-face with Entrapta.

“It’s okay…”, she reassured him, her voice gentle. “You’re free now. You can be whoever you wanna be.”, her thumb brushed over his high cheekbone, Hordak’s breathing slowing at the affectionate gesture, his vision returning to normal, though the tension in his muscles remained to a point.

“But come on! Let’s get back down to Etheria, our friends need us!”, she grinned, taking his hand and beginning to drag him down to the corridors.

Hordak stared at her hands grasping his, his feet still feeling like lead, which slowed their descent from the central platform considerably. His eyes were glued to her hand in his, then looked back up towards Entrapta’s face. His almost stunned expression shifted in that moment, eyes softening and a smile coming to his face, his ears lowering as fondness spread through his chest.

Then the pain hit, his hand ripping from Entrapta’s as he stumbled backwards, clutching his head as he somehow managed to get back onto the central platform. He groaned and coughed with pain, trying to tell Entrapta to  _ run _ , but no words left his lips. His head felt like it was splitting open, pain searing from his head, to his ports, down his spine, into the deepest parts of him, and then… darkness.

“Hordak!”, Entrapta screamed as she watched him writhe in pain, collapsing onto his knees and then his hands, coming to a stop right before him. She was about to lean down, to check on him, to try and see how to  _ fix _ this when he got up.

Her eyes widened at the white pupil-less irises in his green eyes staring back at her, a sinister grin spreading across his face as he began to laugh darkly. “Ah, little brother… So it’s true - you have been so  _ thoroughly _ corrupted by these wretched creatures that even in the presence of True Light, you choose to suffer in darkness.”, it was Hordak’s voice, but it wasn’t, the tone was wrong, the way he pronounced his words, the  _ way _ he spoke were all wrong.  _ Prime _ . She tried to turn and run, to get back to Etheria, to help her friends, but she was instead yanked back by her hair, a scream of pain escaping her as she was pulled back towards him.

“To think he would hold more love for such a feeble creature such as yourself than me, his own brother.”, Prime mused, pulling Entrapta up by her hair, smirking as she wiggled in pain, her hands grasping his arm, tears in her eyes from the pain coursing through her scalp and spine. “Oh I am going to  _ enjoy _ making an example out of you.”, he promised, not bothering to hide his murderous intent as he began dragging her towards the teleporter. “You have forced my hand, little brother!”, he called out into the empty corridors, the few clones that were still on the station staying out of his way. “I will use the Heart of Etheria! And so we will die in cleansing flames! Together!”


End file.
